Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Bambadee". Plot (As Mumble, Rookie and Gary left the woods for Sam to battle Protobot, far from Club Penguin Island in a tiny iceberg, Herbert and Klutzy were laying after being knocked out from Protobot) *Herbert: Where am i? Hello? Klutzy, are you there? *Klutzy: *agrees* *Herbert: Very well. I have a lot of few plans to stop the penguins. I will not fail this time. Klutzy, pass me the ice sharps. *Klutzy: *crawl over and get two ice sharps for Herbert to sail the iceberg* *Herbert: It works. Now i have a chance to find that robot and he will destroy the entire island up! *evil laugh* (Back on Club Penguin Island in the igloo neighborhood, Bambadee was relaxing at his igloo, getting up from his coach and starting his morning breakfast with toast. He spread butter on his bread and eats it on the table) *Bambadee: I wonder what's on TV today. *turn on TV* (The channel show a soccer game on the Stadium) *Bambadee: Now that some good stuff. (Outside of the igloo neighborhood) *Mumble: Wow, that's a lot of igloos. *Gary: So, where is your Bambadee friend at? *Mumble: Follow me, i know the way to get there. *Rookie: What? But you just got here for the first time. *Gary: I know his home, follow me. *Mumble: What? You know any better. (Back at Bambadee's igloo) *Bambadee: Man, boring. What can i watch other than that. *Mumble: *knock outside* *Bambadee: Huh? Who's there? *Gary: Come outside. *Bambadee: Gary? *Rookie: Open it. *Bambadee: *open the door* Hello? *Gary: Oh good graces Bambadee. I didn't know you were here. *Bambadee: Mumble, it's you. I didn't know you were here by now. *Mumble: We all came to visit you. *Bambadee: Thanks. Glad you came. Have any news. *Gary: I'm sad to tell you this, Protobot has returned. *Bambadee: Protobot? *Gary: He is one of the most powerful robots created by the Test Bots. Man, i should never created those robots in the first place. *Bambadee: It's okay Gary, there's a way to shut him down. *Gary: Good idea. At least it's not one of Herbert's dirty tricks again. *Mumble: He may be up to something for revenge. *Rookie: I got a strange feeling about this. *Gary: Maybe the Time Trekker know. Let's sneak into his mountain lab and get it back. Easy piecy. *Mumble: Then let's go. We have a quest to do before adventure. (Back at the Wilderness, Sam was still fighting Protobot as Protobot grab him and hit him to the rock) *Sam: *roar and grab him* *Protobot: Let go of me! *Sam: No! *throw him to the tree* *Protobot: Look what you done. *Sam: Any last words? *Protobot: No. This island will finally be mine. *punch Sam to the tree* *Sam: *hit on the tree, defeated* Uggghhh. *hurt* *Protobot: I won. Now i will find Herbert's Mountain Lab as much i can take over the island any time i wish. *go to the mountain lab* (Far from the Wilderness, Gary, Mumble, Bambadee and Rookie spy on Protobot) *Bambadee: What is he doing? *Mumble: He's heading to the mountian lab first. *Gary: We can't stop it. I have a EPF Phone with me to teleport to any place i want. *Rookie: Come on, let's go. No need to rush. *Gary: *teleport with his friends with the EPF Phone* (The group teleported to Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Gary: Yes. We finally made it. *Mumble: What happen here? Did someone break into his lab? *Rookie: Protobot must has caused something bad. *Bambadee: Come inside, let's find his inventions that he stole from Gary. *Gary: Right away. (Protobot keep searching on the mountain lab as he chop down all the trees, making the puffles run off) *Protobot: Fools! They can't stand aside from me. Where are the penguins. *his DNA locate the penguins at Herbert's Mountain Lab* Found them, now it is the time to kill them off. (Inside of Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Mumble: Wow, that a lot of inventions Herbert has planned. *Bambadee: Keep searching, Herbert may have a lot in his collection. *Rookie: The Time Trekker! We found it. *Gary: Glad it's not a driller. *Mumble: Hey, looks fix than before. *Rookie: He didn't waste all the electricity he used. *Gary: Come inside, this is going to get bumpy. (Protobot destroyed the trees and found the mountain lab) *Protobot: FOUND YOU! (Gary, Rookie, Bambadee and Mumble found Protobot) *Gary: The robot is here! Get inside! (Gary, Rookie, Bambadee and Mumble get inside of the Time Trekker) *Mumble: At least, Herbert is not here or something. He must be having a bad day. *Protobot: *plan a laser attack on the mountain lab* *Rookie: Uh oh, he's gonna attack on us! *Gary: Teleport! *teleport the Time Trekker* (Protobot laser attack until the Time Trekker escaped with a teleport and destroyed the mountain lab for good) *Protobot: NO! Those fools escaped. Open the Portal! (A portal was open that lead to the Box Dimension) *Protobot: I'm warning you birds, i will find those creatures as soon i destroy every dimension i can destroy. *enter the portal* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 4) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: The Rise of Protobot (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions